


The Unadvisable Flirtation

by Epic_Fangirlness



Series: Trans Snape and his awesome bae [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, He's not a miserable bastard in this, Insecure Snape, OoC Snape, Pansexual Character, Snape has an awseome 'friend', The Mauraders are dicks, Transgender Snape, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/pseuds/Epic_Fangirlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't think that Victoria could be attracted to him as boy so he asks her if she's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unadvisable Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



Severus and Victoria had been skirting around each other for the past month now, it was immensely frustrating for Victoria, she had flirted relentlessly since she had become friends with Severus but nothing that the Hufflepuff did could phase Severus more than causing him to blush and change the subject. Victoria had once worn the most revealing dress she owned, a leather front zip dress with cut outs on the sides and came up an inch below her ass, something enough to make Sirius Black blush, in fact when he saw her he looked like he was about to swallow his tongue, and Severus just raised an eyebrow at her. So when he asked her about her sexuality one day when they were out sitting under a large tree on a beautiful March day, one could say she was surprised.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked out of the blue, sounding a little hesitant.

"Go ahead." She said, not even turning her head towards him as she lay, sprawled out on the blanket they had put on the grass.

"Are you homosexual?" He all but whispered the last word. That got her attention, she sat up and smiled at him.

"No, are you?" She whispered teasingly. Severus could help but notice she had gotten a few leaves in her lavender mess she called hair.

"No, I was just wondering because, you flirt with me." Severus's eyes looked toard the Great Lake as he said this.

"So, why would I be homosexual if I'm flirting with you, a guy?" Victoria leaned toward him, trying to get him to meet her eyes.

"I didn't know that's how you saw me." He was still stubbornly keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead and he watched the Giant Squid lounge in shallow water, seemingly trying to soak up as much of the nice weather as possible.

"When have I ever made it seem like I thought anything different?" She asked now reaching over to grasp his chin and turn his face toward her, "You are a man, maybe you weren't born that way but that is how you think, feel, and present. If I treated you in anyway that made you think I didn't-" 

Severus cut her off. "No, it's nothing you did or said, it's actually something the morons said when we became friends." The morons refering to the Marauders as Victoria had not so lovingly dubbed them.

"What did they say?!" Victoria knew before she asked she was going to have to kill the dunderheads, Severus's word not hers.

"They said you had been with girls and you were just looking for someone who looked like a boy so you could draw less attention to yourself, and that's why you were so...friendly to me, I didn't believe them at first but I started thinking about it a lot and...it just made sense that you were treating me so well because of that." Severus honestly looked so sad Victoria felt like crying.

"Oh my god, Severus. That is not why I am friends with you, if we never date I still want to be friends, you're so funny and intelligent and you're an amazing friend. So no, I don't just want you for your body." Victoria said passionately.

"I...I'm sorry, for believing them even for a second. I shouldn't have doubted you." Severus bowed his head with shame.

"It's okay, we really haven't know each other that long, and I suppose all of the flirting I did wasn't helpful." She lifted his chin up and smiled.

"Yeah, still I should have trusted you instead of them, honestly what was I thinking believing those dunderheads?" 

"You weren't." She laughed, "And seriously how could you buy into me being homosexual?"

"I know, that's so-"

"When I'm clearly pansexual." Victoria interrupted. 

"Wait, you're what?" Severus questioned.

"Pansexual, it's like being bisexual except there is no limitaion, with bisexual you're attracted to multiple genders but not all, pansexual you have the ability to be attracted to all genders." She explained.

"Hold on, there are more than two genders?" Severus felt very confused at such a foreign thought.

"You didn't know that? Wow. You have a lot to learn...but I've got time to teach you."

"I'd like that."

"So would I." She said, then Severus took her hand, and Victoria decided she would like this too.


End file.
